


Goofy Gets the Hyucc

by comingbackhometoyou



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Jurassic Park (Movies), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, goofy finally gets the hyucc he's waited for, harry is there and moans a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbackhometoyou/pseuds/comingbackhometoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goofy doesn't know where he is, or what's going on. All he knows is there's a pretty little thing looking at him with nothing but pure, fiery, desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goofy Gets the Hyucc

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this fic to mol and giuseppe!

Goofy didnt know where he was or what was going on. All he knew was that there was a lot of plants surroundin g him and he was lying on the ground shirtless.

“What happened to my hyuccing shirt?!?” he screamed,

“I have ur delicious shirt goofball,” came from abov e him. he looked up and saw a great big dinosaur. what to heck!?!? Dinosaurs didn’t exist how could this be happening to him????

“Excuse me ma’am,” goofy sighed as he covered his chest bc he didnt want to feel exposed. “What are you doing here with my shirt?”

“Well I’m a dinosaur dummie and i took your shirt because it smelled so good. Like sweaty :^)”

“Can i have it back” the dog asked. He felt his 6 dog nipples hardening when the tryannsaures rexy came close to him.

She touched his chest, skimming her claw over his chest, “I want to hyucc you, goofy.”

Goofy couldnt belieb what was happeneing. First he woke up in a strange place, then found out dinosaurs were alive, and now this one wants to give him the hyucc. This couldn t be happenening.

“If you hyucc me can i have my shirt back?” He asks, breath racing.

The dinosaur nodded before throwing him on the ground gently. She moved her claws to rip goofy’s pants off and threw them away. Her big mouth clamped on this his major DONG, beginning the hyucc.

Goofy came down her throat eighteen time as she boobbed her head up and down. She took him all the way down once more before pulling off.

“Don,t stop!!” goofy yelled in her face and his jizz landed in his eye. okay ew!

But the t-rex only shushed him with her hand. “I’ve got a friend that’s like to help me hyucc you off if you’d like, poofy.”

Goofy nodded because yes, he needed more hyuccs. He hadn’t had this many hyuccs since his wife died giving him a hyucc on the road. He didnt want to think about how sad tha t was.

Soon there was another dinosaur with them, a tricerapots. This dinosaur was definitely a boy, because he said, “hi ima boy, do u want to try out boys?”

Goofy said “ok” even though he’d never been with another boy before. It seemed exciting and he wanted to see what all the hype was about.

The triceraplots, whose name was “Andy” sunk to the ground my goofys d*ick and began to succ succ succ!!

“OHHHHHHH YYYEEAAAHHH OOHHH YYYYEAAHH OH BABY YEEAHAHHHH” He cried, remembering that one time he took max to see one direction in concert and harry styles did that. MAn that was so sexy it made him even more horny.

Soon rexy began pounding her puthy on goofy’s face and was riding him while andy hyucced him off.

Goofy was in so much pleasure, the only thing that would make i t even better was if Harry Styles came out of nowhere and did those erotic moans in his ear.

Sure enough, a figure popped up in the distance with long brown curls. h wore a flowy white top and sinny jeans so tight you could see his massive PEEN sticking out.

“Oh yeah,” goofy whispered as harrio steppe d close to the threeway.

“What was that?” harny asked.

“Oh yeah..” goof said a little louder.

Harpo leaned dwon closer to his ear, “I CANT HEAR YOU”

“Oh yeeaahahh!!!” Goofy screeched.

“LOUDER”

“oH YYYYEEAAHH.”

“LOUDER!!!!!”

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“F*CK!!” Henry shouted before jacking off his own dongle. Then the t-rex came right after, followe d by the triceratops and then goofy finally, the last one, 5 times.

He was tired that he closed his eyes, barely opening them in time to see haruki being gobbled up by the t-rex. All that were left of him were his ysl boots and a chunk of brown hair.

He tried to scream but he was silenced by a pressure at his feet before his whole body was swallowed. WHOLE.

Goofy died after that hyucc.

The. End.


End file.
